


Warm showers and warmer bodies

by TropicOfCapricorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shower Sex, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicOfCapricorn/pseuds/TropicOfCapricorn
Summary: A short pwp about Tony and Peter having some steamy shower sex ;)





	Warm showers and warmer bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStigsWriterCousin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/gifts).



> A (very short) pwp to help me get better at writing smut, loosley based on a suggestion by TheStigsWriterCousin who wanted to see Peter having a little bit more control.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Ps. I wrote this really fast and so there may be a few errors.

Hot water was pouring down, warming Peters back, he was leant over hands braced against the bathroom wall and Tony was positioned behind him grinding against him. ‘Tony please don’t tease me’ Peter almost pleaded.

‘Hmm tell me what you want baby and I won’t have to tease’ was Tony’s soft response.

Peter groaned and pushed his hips back ‘I want you’ he said confidently, it was like Tony had flicked a switch, by taking a back seat he’d put Peter in full control of the situation and if the boy wanted to come he was going to have to tell the older man how to get him there.

Tony groaned ‘that’s right tell me what to do’ his voice was gruff sounding, made lower byt the arousal he felt.

‘F-finger me’ Peter said, he sounded less confident now that the dirty talk was increasing but he was still firm in what he wanted. Tony reached across for the lube and he poured some onto his hand reaching straight for Peter’s arse. Tony slid one finger straight in moving slowly until Peter spoke up ‘faster… please’. Tony obliged and started moving his finger in and out faster making Peter sigh, ‘more please’ he whined.

Tony chuckled and pulled his finger out and Peter made a sound of displeasure but the shower had washed away most of the lube so he had to put some more on his hand to avoid hurting the boy. When Tony pushed his fingers back in together both men groaned and the only sounds became the pattering of the water on their bodies, the gentle smacking sounds Tony’s hand made as it hit Peter’s arse on the push in and the boy’s soft huffs.

After being stretched for a while Peter began to get impatient ‘More Tony’ came the boys steady voice Tony moved his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them out completely and laughing softly as he lined himself up.

‘Not even a please this time, you’re getting bold’ the older man said unable to see the blush that had risen on Peter’s cheeks as once again he smeared lube around Peter’s arse and a little on his cock. He stroked it a few times and pushed in only meeting a little resistance. Tony groaned as he sank in balls deep in the first thrust and Peter moaned at the feeling.

‘How do you want me baby?’ the older man questioned.

‘Hard’ Peter groaned ‘and fast’. Tony did as he said first planting his hands on Peter’s hips and holding them tight then beginning to move his own hips quickly, thighs powering his thrusts.

A few minutes in and Peter was moaning loudly and starting to sob with each movement Tony made the pleasure was beginning to overwhelm him ‘Tony’ he cried long and drawn out ‘touch me’ he ordered.

The older man kept his hand where they were and simply asked ‘Where?’.

‘Fuck, rub my cock’ the younger man cried. Tony did as he was told sensing the urgency in Peter’s voice and slipped a hand round to grab hold of Peter’s hardened member, he was rubbing it up and down with a tight grip matching the pace of his thrusts. As Tony looked down he could see the muscles in Peter’s shoulders contract as he braced against each thrust and admired the boy’s smooth pale skin, he wanted to lick the water off the boys back and so he leaned down over the boy until his chest was pressing against Peter’s spine and pressed his lips down.

Peter was already close his hips were shaking and he was struggling to stay upright, the feelings Tony was creating were amazing. The man was ramming his cock deep inside the younger man and jerking him off, but the final straw was when Tony held his body close against Peter’s and kissed his shoulder. The younger man was filled with the sensation and the feeling that he was loved by this man was the cherry on top he started to wobble his arms and legs tiring at being in this position for so long ‘Tony, I’m gonna come’ he moaned.

‘That’s right baby, come for me’ was all Tony mumbled against his wet skin, suddenly speeding up and then Peter found his release, he was seeing stars and panting loudly in the warm air but he didn’t lose all focus. Now he had come he was determined to make sure Tony did the same and so he made sure to clamp down hard on the older man’s cock creating a pulsing sensation that brought Tony to a finish a mere minute after him.

The older man grabbed him and pulled them both down to sit on the floor Peter on his lap facing him and the warm water still washing over them.


End file.
